Making Some New Zoo Friends
by Pricat
Summary: a teenage boy's life is changed forever after being hit by Doofy's Animal Change-Inator while at Central Park Zoo but about to have crazy adventures especially after meeting the Penguins but Perry will have to join in too once Doofy is in the zoo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is for Toon 92 as he is a huge Penguins of Madagascar fan and a huge Phineas and Ferb fan but loves Perry like me and this was inspired by him making me promise to go to Central Park Zoo and tell the penguins he's onto him.**

**In this story, a teenage boy's life is changed forever after being hit by Doofy's Animal Change-inator and a lot of adventures start but Perry gets involved when finding that Doofy's there but they end up making frirnds.**

**This is my first crossover with Penguins of Madasgcar.**

* * *

It was a beauitful Summer day as Jordon was in the Central Park Zoo as he was excited as he'd always wanted to go here but wanted to tell the penguins he was onto them as he was meeting a friend who was in New York on vacation but he had no idea that one of Doofy's inators would change his life forever...

* * *

In Danville, in D.E.I, Doof had built an new inator.

It was the Animal Change-Inator but could turn any human hir with it into animals but heard the window crash open as a certain turquise furred agent was here.

"Perry the Platypus?

You're here to foil me, right?

Behold my new inator.

The Animal Change-Inator.

It turns any human into an animal." he said.

Perry then sent him flying into the inator as the dial spun to the platypus setting but it flew off...

* * *

Jordon laughed as he was watching the lemurs especially one wearing a crown dance but heard something crash behind him unaware it was the Animal Change-Inator but Doof watched as the beam shot out hitting Jordon as the human shrank to the height of a platypus, grew fur and had a bill, webbed feet and a beaver like tail.

"Cool I'm a platypus!

Just like Perry!

What should I do now?

Hmm...

I know!

Go tell the penguins I'm onto them." Jordon said in platypus.

Doof then came out of the wreckage but was scared looking at his hands seeing they were now dark brown red furred paws and had a bill and a beaver like tail.

"NOO!

I'm a platypus!" he screamed.

He then went after that kid.

But before he could, he was caught by the zoo keeper.


	2. Angry At His Frenemy

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Doofy has a run in with Juliwn and his blood gets boiled as he doesn't like Julien very much.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Doof was mad after being put in the new platypus exhibit but was hoping that Perry would help him out if he wever got to New York but he hid but found a secret passage sneaking out but saw that the platypus kid was heading towards the penguin habitat but was ambushed by a lemur wearing a crown.

"What're you?

Who're you?" he demanded.

"Julien it's a platypus.

He must be new." Maurice said.

"The name's Doof.

I was a human bent on taking over the Tri-State Area but my Animal Change-Inator broke turning me into a platypus." he snapped.

But Maurice noticed Skipper staring at them from a hiding place as Mort was nuzzling Doof's webbed feet.

Julien didn't like that Mort was liking this guy.

"Maybe you should go with that other platypus.

That's hanging out with the penguins Doofus." Julien said.

Doof was mad as he lunged at him.

Maurice was stunned at this as nobody had stood up to Julien before.

Mort saw a few scratches on Julien's face as they both got up.

Skipper smiled as Jordon knew that was Doof kicking lemur tail.

* * *

Perry was stunned as he'd been watching the news in his underground base but knew that it was Doofy from the footage Monogram had shown him but he had to go there knowing the zoo was in danger but knew his frenemy didn't know how to be a real platypus like him and left at once praying Doofy didn't do anything stupid to ruin the species of platypus 's reputation.

* * *

Jordon was hanging out with Skipper and his friends but drinking soda as he was explaining to them how he got here and that he was actually a human but smiled approaching Doof knowing he had been silent since kicking Julien's butt but he saw Marlene enter.

"You'll never guess what?

Somebody new dethroned Juliwn.

Finally we all get a break from his antics.

Do you guys know who did it?" she said.

Jordon pointed to Doof.

"That's so cool!" she replied.

The others agreed.

But Jordon sensed Doof was miserable.

But they could wait until night for talking.

"Woo let's party!" Jordon said.

* * *

Later that night, Doof couldn't sleep as he and Jirdon were in the platypus exhibit but Jordon wondered if he was okay but Doof wondered why he was caring about him.

But he smiled hearing somebody enter.

Jordon smiled seeing Perry there.

"J-Jordon?

What're you doing here?" Perry asked.

"I was hit by a laser beam and I became a platypus.

Isn't it cool?" he said.

But Perry gave Doof a death glare.

"This is all your fault Doof!

Jordon's family will freak when he doesn't come home.

Or wrecking the reputation of platypi!" he screamed.

Doof was beginning to cry.

Perry was stunned seeing this.

"Maybe we should calm down.

I don't think Doof meant it.

I think we should cut him some slack." Jordon said.

Doof was stunned hearing the brown furred male say that.

Perry watched as his frenemy fell asleep...


End file.
